Math is Life
by KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD
Summary: Most Twins Are Together For as long as they have known. And Some plan to spend it that way. ShizNat. Twincest. Oh Yes.
1. Forever, My Prince, Always, My Princess

Warning, I…um….I don't care. I thought the idea was hot…

--

"Shizu-nee!"

The young girl ran ahead of Shizuru, but was soon tackled down by a giant (to 5-year-olds) dog. The two burst out laughing, and pushed the dog off him. "Duran, no! Bad boy!" Shizuru cried out, pushing the dog off her younger sister.

The younger girl wiped the drool off, gave Shizuru a weak smile, but started to cry. "Ittai…Shizu-nee…it hurts…" the girl cried out. Shizuru desperately looked around the girl's body and found a scrape on the girl's elbow, which was most likely there because of Duran. Shizuru frowned, and fell to her knees.

"No, no…it bleedin'…does it hurt a lot?"

The girl nodded, her eyes full of tears. "Too much…owie…" She looked up to her sister, and smiled. "B-but…I'll be a big girl too, like you Shizu-nee!"

The two girls smiled, and Shizuru bent the small girl's elbow straight, and blew on it carefully. Doing a little made-up dance, Shizuru recited her little chant that always made the girl feel better.

"Pain, Pain, Fly Away!"

They both giggled, and a little breeze swept through them. Shizuru brought the girl's arm up to her mouth, and kissed the scrape.

Soon enough, they went back to their home, and their mom put a Band-Aid on the girl's elbow. She smiled instantly as if it had healed, took Shizuru's hand, and ran off again.

Their mom let out a small smile.

The two laughed as Duran took the honor of chasing them around their make-believe land, where the younger sister was the prince, and Shizuru was the Princess, and Duran was the big bad dragon.

In this place, everything was perfect. The small backyard, the small part that was full of trees which was the magical 'forest', the fake playground-castle where Shizuru was being 'guarded', and the younger girl's pocket bike which was the steed.

"Hime-chan, I will save you!"

Shizuru grinned, and Duran ran off to fight off her younger sister, or basically slop his drool all over her. "Ack!? The Beast attacks! Don't where Hime-chan!"

The younger girl pushed Duran and made a run to the playground-castle, with Duran nipping at her heels making her stumble every now and then, but she still made. The small girl jumped up and grabbed the ledge, and pulled herself over to Shizuru.

"Yey! I made it up Shizu-nee…I mean Hime-chan! Lookey, I made it up! I mean…I'm here to save you Hime-chan from the big bad Duran!"

The young girl's bright _emerald_ eyes amused Shizuru, it basically told her that the younger girl wanted to be praised more than saving her from the big bad 'dragon'. Giggling, Shizuru helped her sister stand up.

"My Prince, you have gotten to the castle. Before your reward, you must get me out." Shizuru said with 'elegancy', closing her eyes and looking away as if 'disappointed'. Cracking her eye a bit open, she saw that the other girl wasn't moping around, but was moving around, looking for an exit.

Duran, or the dragon, was 'flying' around the 'castle' barking with joy. Shizuru saw a little grin on her sister's face.

The girl grabbed Shizuru's hand, "Shizu-nee! I will slay the dragon!"

Shizuru tilted her head, hoping that she wouldn't really kill the dog, and watched her intently.

The girl jumped down, in front of the dragon and put a hand. "Sit boy!"

The dog obediently sat, which made the girl grin. "Never mind the slay, I shall tame him!" she yipped, and jumped on Duran's back. Riding him around to a ledge, she let Shizuru get on the back of Duran and wrap her arms around her waist.

They rode around the playground to the otherside of the backyard where there was a little pond, and both got off laughing, before turning to each other.

"Hime-chan, I saved you from the big bad Duran! And he no more bad, he good now Shizu-nee…I mean Hime-chan!" Shizuru giggled at the girl's mistakes, and laced their fingers together.

"My prince, as a reward, I will give you my hand in marriage."

For a moment, everything was silent since the girl stared at Shizuru, but that all left when she grinned and 'played' along. "Ah yes, Hime-Chan, will you be Queen?"

Shizuru smiled. "Yes, Natsu-chan my Prince, I will become Queen, and you will be King."

Natsuki grinned. "Yay! Shizu-nee, we finished the game! Ah! I'm hungry too, Hime-…Shizu-nee, let's go in and clean up so we can get snackies from Mommy!"

The older sister smiled, and nodded.

Before they went in, Natsuki turned around. "Oh yea, Hime-chan, as proof of our marriage, here-" She picked up a flower and gave it to Shizuru, who had a big smile and took it. Natsuki smiled, and kissed Shizuru cheek.

"Let's be together forever?"

"Always."

The two held hands and ran inside to annoy their mommy of their game and for snacks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

Not just sister mates. Inspired by Candy Boy, and if you haven't watched that 8-9 minutes of glory…

Then…

GO WATCH NOW!! Or what kind of Shoujo-ai fan would you be?!


	2. Each Other

Natsuki sighed, looking at her homework. Oh god, yes indeed, it did confuse her. She sucked at English. Especially AP English. _Damn this stupid school…_

The teenager sighed, leaning back in her chair, and looked around her dorm room. Her roomie hadn't come back yet, and it seemed empty.

Sighing, Natsuki pushed the chair back and stood up to go to the kitchen and opened the Refrigerator. And oh boy, did she have some mixed feelings about it.

If she lived alone, she'd be able to eat anything. But she'd probably be dead from all the sweets and fat she would have digested. And if she lived with…with _her_, she wouldn't…no couldn't and was not able to do anything to the stupid ingredients inside the damn fridge.

Damn that woman and her need to cook for the two.

Natsuki sighed, and grabbed a bottle of Tea. Oh, yeah, they both liked Tea, just different kinds. Natsuki liked the Tea that was basically considered a 'soft drink', and the other girl liked the Tea that was basically…Tea.

Chuckling at her own thoughts, Natsuki jumped onto her bed and pulled her headphones, and put her music on loud. After listening to music for a bit, she turned the volume up to its loudest, but moved it down so the headphones layed around her neck, and she opened the balcony.

The cold crisp air blew onto her face, and she took a swig at her Iced Tea, and looked at the sky. In a few months, she'll be back at home with her sister.

Who hasn't come back yet.

"Damn it…Shizuru get your ass back here! I can't do anything right without you!" Natsuki mumbled silently, softly kicking the railing on the balcony.

"Ara, Natsuki, is that true?" Natsuki blushed, and sighed, when Shizuru hugged her from behind.

Grinning, Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I can do anything I want to do without you," Natsuki turned around to see her _twin_ still in her uniform, while she was in boxers and a band T-Shirt, and smiled, "Not. Honestly, I need you somewhere in my life."

Shizuru smiled. "Aww, how sweet? When did my cute, devilish, tomboy grow up to be a cutie pie?" she said and squeezed Natsuki's cheek, which flared up.

"Mou, Shizuru! Stop with th-" Natsuki sneezed, and rubbed her arms which were covered in goosebumps.

Shizuru pulled Natsuki in, closed the glass door, and hugged Natsuki. "Cold still?"

Blushing, Natsuki pushed Shizuru gently away, and turned her red face away. "Nope. I'm perfectly fi-" _Damn_ _this coldness. Its fall and I decide to stay outside at night. Baka…_ Natsuki thought as she sneezed away.

Shizuru laughed, and brought back a box of tissues, handing it to Natsuki, who took them and went to her table. Shizuru's work table was next to hers, and their beds were across from each other.

Natsuki grabbed a sweater and pulled it on, and put down her Iced Tea and started at the only homework she had left. Damn Latin and the fact that most of the stupid English words were based off of them. Damn. Them. All.

Shizuru started to strip, and Natsuki looked away hastily with a blush, scolding Shizuru that changing in front of others was a bad habit. Shizuru merely grinned and hugged Natsuki in her bra and teased her more.

The twins bickered a bit, mostly jokingly, well, Natsuki serious, and Shizuru always teasing. Finally Natsuki leaned back in her chair blowing at a strand of hair falling on her face waiting for her sister to hurry so she could be _tutored_.

Shizuru quickly changed, and moved her chair over to Natsuki's, unlike the other girl, she had finished most of her English and History. However, the two were complete opposites.

Sometimes they pondered if they really were twins, Shizuru's hair was chestnut brown and she had the most mesmerizing crimson eyes, actually, the _only _crimson eyes Natsuki has yet to see, and Natsuki had midnight blue hair and the most gorgeous emerald eyes.

Not only their looks, but Shizuru was completely elegant. Like a Princess.

And Natsuki was completely rough. Like an untamed Prince.

If someone got into an argument with either of the twins, Shizuru would easily scare that person with a deathly glare, comeback with a logical, and completely evil comeback, and Natsuki would either cuss that person out, or beat the crap out of that person.

Shizuru like fast cars. Natsuki liked fast motorcycles.

Shizuru loved English and History, Natsuki loved PE and Physics.

But they did have a few things in common; they shared a like for many poems and art pieces, music genre's, and even games. And they were both good at Calculus. They both tutored each other and looked over each other's weaknesses, and they both needed each other.

And, they both were indeed related. They had gotten blood tests too. And it was positive. Same blood.

Its funny to them, they have the same last names, but no one realizes they are twins.

Nobody. Except their close friends. Its not like they hide it, since they spend a lot…no….they try spending every moment of their life together. It was their Senior year, they would graduate from this Academy, move for different Colleges, and eventually split up.

Natsuki sighed, not really listening to what Shizuru was talking about, zoned off to her poignant thoughts, until Shizuru's voice broke her out.

"Do you get it?"

Natsuki froze, Shizuru would certainly be pissed if she wasn't listening. She quickly anazlyed the paper, understood the concept, and smiled before briefly summarizing what she thought Shizuru had said. Which she did, because Shizuru smiled and went off to finish her own homework and have Natsuki go help her with Physics homework.

--

"Oh god, I'm tired…"

Shizuru stretched out and yawned, closing her book. After homework, Natsuki dropped dead onto her bed, and she had started on a newly gotten book Natsuki had gotten her last weekend.

Shizuru got up, and by instinct went to Natsuki's bed.

Natsuki, on instinct, moved over to let Shizuru in, and the two slept silently.

Neither snore, neither breathed hard, and neither…actually slept.

Who knows what exactly they were thinking of, but there was one key idea.

Each Other.

------------------------.

TBC.

I write this in the dangers of the morning…4:23 AM. I . Need. Sleep. Oh crap hahaha


End file.
